


Préparation de soupe

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Domestic Fluff, Eating bugs, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, cooking together, past bullying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Malo était malade.Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela, c'était un être humain après tout, mais c'était la première fois depuis que Virgil la connaissait. Il avait bêtement cru qu'elle était quasi invincible, après avoir affronté avec elle le gel et le froid.La petite Malo, d'habitude si fiérote, était tassée dans son hamac avec plusieurs couvertures comme une mourante. Du moins, c'était ce que Virgil avait pu apercevoir en passant inoppinément devant la chambre des jumeaux avant que Jean-Marie ne le chasse, l'air ulcéré par sa curiosité.Virgil ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ces informations et mourrait d'envie de poser des questions, mais il était laissé seul avec celles-ci qui tourbillonnaient en boucle dans sa tête.Il venait régulièrement squatter le garage, et c'était toujours Malo qui l'accueillait en premier. Elle lui faisait du café, elle lui donnait les dernières nouvelles, glissant çà et là des informations croustillantes sur son frère parce qu'elle savait qu'il était avide de ça.Il n'était pas bien habitué à ce genre de situation, s'inquiéter pour un proche malade. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était inquiété pour personne.
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara & Marie-Louise Duchesne, Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne
Kudos: 1
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Préparation de soupe

**Author's Note:**

> écrit sur le prompt de Wilwy "Tu me prends pour un lapin ?!"  
> Cette fanfiction est basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

Malo était malade.  
Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela, c'était un être humain après tout, mais c'était la première fois depuis que Virgil la connaissait. Il avait bêtement cru qu'elle était quasi invincible, après avoir affronté avec elle le gel et le froid.  
La petite Malo, d'habitude si fiérote, était tassée dans son hamac avec plusieurs couvertures comme une mourante. Du moins, c'était ce que Virgil avait pu apercevoir en passant inoppinément devant la chambre des jumeaux avant que Jean-Marie ne le chasse, l'air ulcéré par sa curiosité.  
Virgil ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ces informations et mourrait d'envie de poser des questions, mais il était laissé seul avec celles-ci qui tourbillonnaient en boucle dans sa tête.  
Il venait régulièrement squatter le garage, et c'était toujours Malo qui l'accueillait en premier. Elle lui faisait du café, elle lui donnait les dernières nouvelles, glissant çà et là des informations croustillantes sur son frère parce qu'elle savait qu'il était avide de ça.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle mais il n'était pas docteur. Il n'était pas bien habitué à ce genre de situation, s'inquiéter pour un proche malade. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était inquiété pour personne. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de quoi s'inquiéter réellement, sinon Jean-Marie aurait contacté Nora pour lui dire de rentrer en urgence de son petit périple à Ajaccio.  
A force d'attendre dans la cuisine, il finit par tomber sur JM, qui était en train d'enfiler son blouson.  
« Où tu vas ? », demanda Virgil.  
\- Je vais chercher de la soupe à l'épicerie en bas de la rue.  
Virgil désigna du pouce un panier à légumes posé sur le comptoir.  
\- Et ça c'est quoi ?  
Jean-Marie grimaça :  
\- Pas de la soupe. Je sais pas en faire, alors je vais en acheter en boîte.  
L'aventurier esquissa un sourire amusé. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça que Jean-Marie ne sache pas cuisiner. C'était le genre de personne qui était douée de ses mains mais qui pouvait avaler absolument n'importe quoi sans se sentir le moins du monde concerné par la préparation. Heureusement qu'il avait une sœur, sinon comment aurait-il survécu pour devenir le beau jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je sais faire.  
\- Quoi, toi ?, marmonna JM. Tu te moques.  
\- Pas du tout, indiqua Virgil en quittant sa chaise. Apporte-moi un économe.  
Tandis que JM fouillait dans un tiroir...puis un autre, à la recherche de l'épluche-légumes, Virgil s'empara du panier et sélectionna les denrées qu'il souhaitait utiliser, à savoir des patates, des carottes et un oignon. Il les passa sous l'eau et Jean-Marie le rejoignit en brandissant silencieusement l'ustensile de cuisine demandé.  
\- J'ai aussi besoin d'une cocotte, indiqua Virgil en lui prenant l'économe.  
Il dénicha également un couteau et s'installa sur la table. JM le rejoignit et Virgil lui donna les légumes qu'il avait épluché en lui donnant pour instruction de les couper en rondelles. Ensuite il fit revenir l'oignon dans l'huile au fond de la cocotte, ajoutant carottes et pommes de terres à l'intérieur.  
\- Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?, demanda enfin Jean-Marie qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis que Virgil lui avait révélé ses compétences culinaires.  
\- Je suis pas super doué, mais j'ai appris deux trois trucs à force de voyager, expliqua l'aventurier en vérifiant la teinte du mélange, qui commençait à prendre une jolie couleur caramel.  
Il piocha dans un placard un bloc de bouillon qu'il ajouta à la préparation, et referma la cocotte.  
\- Quand tu pars en expédition, tu ne peux pas toujours compter sur des rations de survie, continua Virgil. Alors tu prends ce que tu trouves dans la nature. Si tu es chanceux et que tu as des armes, tu peux trouver de la viande, mais le mieux, ça reste quand même les végétaux. Les racines, les herbes et les légumes, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur parfois mais ça remplit le ventre.  
JM hocha la tête lentement, puis il croisa les bras en appuyant la hanche contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, pendant que Virgil réglait la gazinière.  
\- Est-ce que tu as...est-ce que tu as déjà mangé des insectes ?  
Virgil le regarda en haussant un sourcil surpris. Il sourit en détournant le regard pour vérifier que le feu était suffisant.  
\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, oui. Oui plus précisément, des larves.  
\- Erk, grogna Jean-Marie. C'est dégueulasse.  
\- Pas tant que ça. Enfin je vais pas te mentir, les premières fois, oui, c'est un peu dégueulasse, déclara l'aventurier avec enthousiasme. Mais tu t'habitues, et finalement tu te rends compte que c'est pas tellement le goût qui rebute. En fait, ça a pas vraiment de goût. C'est juste que la texture est...  
\- Je veux pas de détails !!, s'écria aussitôt JM avec une grimace dégoûtée.  
Virgil rit de lui avant de retourner au panier récupérer du persil.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a du cumin quelque part ?, interrogea-t-il à tout hasard.  
\- Du quoi ?  
\- Des épices, explicita Virgil en s'emparant des ciseaux de cuisine dans un pot pour découper les brins.  
\- Oh heu, je crois que oui, attends...  
JM passa un bras au-dessus de la tête de Virgil pour ouvrir un placard, et, se faisant, se rapprocha de lui.  
Ce dernier l'arrêta en posant une main sur sa clavicule. Le jeune homme interrompit son geste et reporta son attention sur Virgil. Il remarqua enfin leur proximité et ses yeux s'élargirent.  
\- Ça te dégoûte vraiment tant que ça que j'ai déjà mangé des larves ?, susurra Virgil.  
\- Je peux pas dire que je trouve pas excitant en tout cas, rétorqua JM avec emphase.  
L'aventurier gloussa. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres, avant de déposer un baiser chaste dessus.  
\- J'espère que ça ne m'interdira pas de t'embrasser, dit-il en se redressant.  
JM baissa la tête, les joues écarlates.  
\- Non, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.  
Satisfait, Virgil reporta son attention sur les légumes qui cuisaient.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir mixé le contenu de la cocotte, Virgil versa un bol de soupe posé sur un plateau en bois avec un verre d'eau fraîche et un bout de pain, avant de s'écarter.  
\- C'est près, tu vas pouvoir lui apporter.  
JM le fixa, étonné.  
\- Tu peux y aller, déclara-t-il.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est toi qui a fait la soupe. C'est toi qui lui apporte, décida Jean-Marie en se rasseyant.  
Surpris mais tout même un peu touché par cette attention, Virgil prit le plateau et sortit. Il monta traversa le couloir et toqua à la porte de la chambre.  
\- C'est Virgil, dit-il. Si tu es nue, il est encore temps de te couvrir.  
Puis sans attendre de réponse – espérant peut-être un peu la trouver nue, car après tout il n'était jamais contre un joli spectacle, aussi embarrassant soit-il – il pénétra dans la pièce.  
Malo l'accueillit avec son plus beau doigt d'honneur, toujours emmitouflée dans son hamac.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, gronda-t-elle.  
\- Wow, décidément, on voit bien la ressemblance avec ton frère, répondit Virgil en approchant.  
\- Va te faire..., commença la jeune fille avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.  
Virgil attendit qu'elle eut fini pour lui tendre un verre d'eau. Elle s'en saisit et le but d'une traite.  
\- Je t'apporte de la soupe qu'on a faite ensemble, Jean-Marie et moi, annonça l'aventurier. Et oui, je sais faire de la soupe, revenez-en. Vous croyez que je suis du genre à me laisser mourir de faim, c'est ça ?  
\- Pas loin, répondit la rouquine en se redressant pour permettre à Virgil de poser son plateau.  
Elle renifla puis jeta à l'aventurier un regard noir.  
\- Des carottes ? Tu me prends pour un lapin ?!  
\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas les carottes ?, s'inquiéta aussitôt Virgil.  
Si c'était le cas, pourquoi JM ne lui avait-il rien dit ?  
Malo fit la moue.  
\- Disons que...j'ai pas trop de bons souvenirs avec ça.  
Virgil attira à lui un tabouret pour s'asseoir à son chevet pendant qu'elle trempait son morceau de pain d'un air dubitatif.  
\- Quel genre de souvenirs ?  
\- Bah tu vois, on est roux, dit la jeune femme en commençant de manger. Alors c'était pas rare qu'on se fasse traiter de poil de carotte et autres joyeusetés. Quand on a perdu nos parents...  
Virgil la laissa prendre son temps : elle mâcha son pain imbibé, souffla sur le bol, puis y trempa timidement les lèvres, avant de reprendre :  
\- On a été un temps à l'orphelinat et...c'était pas toujours tout rose. Les gamins sont tous tristes là-bas, ils cherchent un émissaire. Et déjà qu'on se ressemble vachement, JM et moi, mais en plus on est roux. On était les cibles désignées.  
\- _I am sorry_ , dit gravement Virgil avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à subir ça. Ça fait un peu double peine, en plus d'avoir perdu vos parents...  
Marie-Louise se tut un moment, prenant quelques gorgées.  
\- C'est bon, murmura-t-elle.  
Virgil sourit et lui tapota gentiment le genou.  
\- On veut que tu te remettes aussi vite que possible. JM est tout perdu sans toi tu sais.  
Elle rit et le sourire de Virgil s'élargit.  
\- Évidemment ! Il ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts, à part pour bricoler des trucs.  
\- Tu es sévère.  
\- Mais juste, rétorqua Malo avant de finir sa soupe en silence.  
Virgil lui reprit le plateau et s'apprêtait à partir quand la jeune fille lui tira la manche.  
\- Tu...tu peux rester ? Je sens que je vais pas tarder à m'endormir et...  
Elle ne dit rien de plus, se mordant la lèvre, trop angoissée par l'idée d'en avoir trop révélé. Une telle vulnérabilité était rare chez elle, mais Virgil pouvait comprendre.  
Il avait perdu sa mère de maladie après tout.  
\- Je reste là, déclara-t-il en se rasseyant. Jusqu'à ce que tu ronfles comme une locomotive.  
Elle lui sourit mais semblait trop exténuée pour répondre. Elle ferma les yeux, et il la contempla longuement en tentant de se rappeler quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une telle chaleur dans le creux de sa poitrine.


End file.
